Total Drama Revenge Of Pahkitew Island episode 1 part 1, The drama never ends
"Hello everyone, This is Chris Meclan here for another season of Total Drama, Last season we saw Shawn beat Sky in the finale, This time we are having another all-star season, From Tota Drama Island, Beth" 'I don't like thiiiiiiissssssss" Beth screamed as she fell out of the plain "The momma's boy DJ" "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dj screamed "The homeschooled boy Ezekiel" "This is my gaaaaaaaaammmmmeeeeeeee" Ezkiel yelled "Gwens former boyfriend, Trent" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH' Trent screamed "The girl with moves Leshawna" "I ain't going home this tiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmeeeee" Leshawna screamed "The loveable deadbrain Lindsay" "This is fuuuuuuuunnn' Lindsay scareamed" "Leshawna's former boyfriend, Harold' "My mad skills will win me thiiiiiisssssss" Harold scareamed "Lindsay's boyfriend, and the jock Tyer" "THIS IS FUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN" Tyler yelled "The nerd, Cody" "I'M GONNA DIE" Cody screamed "Cody's number 1 fan, Sierra" "I'm comming CODY" Sierra yelled "Heather's boyfriend Alejandro" "This season is miiiiinnnnnnneeee" "The qreen of this game Heather" "I HATE THIS GAAAAAMMMMMMEEE' "Justian" "This is bad for my body" "Gwen's former friend, Courtney" "I'M SUEING THIS SHOW' "Ducan" "I WILL WIIIIIINNNN" "The most gothy girl on the show Gwen" I HATE CHRIIIIIIISSSSSS" "The crazy girl, Izzy" "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "The braineact, Noah" "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" "and everyone's butterball, Owen" This seems dangerous" "From revenge of the island, Mike" "I DON'T LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS' "Mike's girlfriend, Zoey" "MIIIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEE" "The nature Freak, Dawn" "This is not funny" "Beverly" B didn't say anything as he fell "Brick" "898, 899, 900" "Joe" "SUCK IT MECLAN" "The farmer boy Scott" "NOT AGAIN" "Lightning" "SHA OOOWWWW" "Anne Marie" "BACK TO WIN" "And the bubble boy Carmeron" "NOT COOOOOOOLLLL" "From Pahkitew island, the fanboy Topher" "Not the haiiirrrr" "Sky" "This time i'm gonna wiiiiiiiiin" "Dave" "I'm gonna beat SKKKKYYYYY" "Sugar" "FOR THE WIZARD" "The Bad twin Amy" "NO ONE BETTER MESS WITH ME" "the lesser twin Samey" "IT'S SAMMY" "The zombie freak, Shawn" "ZOMBIES WHERE" "Shawn's girlfriend, Jasmine" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" "The songbird, Ella" "THIS IS FUN" "And finally, the contestant that was not in season 6, but was close Stitch" "I HAVE A BAD FEELIGN ABOUT THIIIIIS" "There's the cast, and this season is the biggest, baddest, and most dramtic season of all, Total Drama revenge of Pahkitew Island" 10 minutes later "Okay so the team's will be decided by a contest, The campers will have to jump off a cliff and grab a pouch, It could be one of three items, you have to wait until everyone is done, Ready, Set Go. All the campers jumped in and were soon done "Wow, you all killed it, Now open your bags and you wil get one of three items, A squid tentical, A shark Fin, or a dophin toy. everyone opened there bags "Okay here are the Teams, The one with the shark fin is Izzy, Ella, Jasmine, Mike, Dawn, Owen, Amy, Samey, Shawn, Noah, Stitch. B, and Zoey, You guy's are te Killer Sharks. "Te tea with the Squid tetica, Sierra, Aejandro, Cody, Heather, Brick, Justian, Jo, Scott, Sugar, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and ightning, you guys are the flaming squids. "Te ast team is te ones wit the dolphin toy's, Cameron, Beth, DJ, Ezekiel, Dave, Anne Marie, Sky, Trent, Leshawna, Topher, indsay, Harold, and Tyler, You guys are the figting Dolphins" "There are the teams everyone, stay tuned for part of the most epic season of tota drama ever' TO BE CONTINUED Category:Season 1